Mobile Suit Gundam Overwatchers: Unicorns and Peacekeepers
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: This story is the records of events occuring for two Main OCs simultaneously from 4 years prior to the events of banagher links to 2 years after his Newtype perfection, U.C 0092-0098. Though it is based on the locations and events of the Unicorn Gundam Plot it follows the life of the two main OCs mostly with mentions and encounters with characters of the original timeline.
1. Chapter 1 Part A

Author's note: This is one part of a 2 part release which count as one single chapter. The releases are not in sequence but are both happening simultaneously thus it is ok to read either part first though you have to read both to complete the chapter.

Chapter 1 Part A

0084 U.C September 15th, Space on route to Side 5: Industrial 7. A Civilian Carrier Ship is Attacked and destroyed before being able to even signal for assistance leaving behind only debris. 0092 U.C March 28th, while on the return trip to the Side 5: Industrial 7 colony Yuri Nochi and her family passed the Debris Field known as the War Graveyard.

As a member of the Nochi Noble household Yuri the 4 child having only older brothers was unaffected by her brothers and remained a very girly child. She disciplined herself to not become spoilt by others and seem mature for her age. The only issue she had would be her struggle with making friends while in school due to the work of her family, who were arms traders.

"Yuri did you have any fun while on earth this time", asked her Dad.

Yuri Replied, "It is always fun when I get to spend time with you guys because you are usually so busy with work so I enjoy these trips we take as a family."

"Mr. Nochi, Sir we have confirmed an Junker ship nearby, should we pass by or change route in case they are pirates in hiding", asked the captain.

Do not alter our course it will take too long and i am busy, said Mr. Nochi.

While passing by the debris field Yuri started to hear something strange.

LOUD STATIC! "RESOUNANCE ENABLED LOCATED TWO POSSIBLE HOSTS NEARBY. ONE APPEARS TO BE NEAR AN UNACTIVATED SYNCRONIZER SO ESTABLISH LINK TO THE OTHER HOST. YOU WHO BEARS THE ABILITY TO SYNCHRONIZE WITH ME I ASK FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE IN ACQUIRING A BODY, MY FELLOW SYNCHRONIZER HAS ASSIMILATED WITH A CARRIER OF AN IDEAL BODY DESIGN."

Yuri cryed out, "Ahhhh, my head something is invading my mind it hurts. I feel like something is taking over my body."

"Yuri what is the matter, why did you scream out", ask Mrs. Nochi.

"Mother, father didn't you hear that strange voice just now", Yuri replied.

What voice could you be talking about we heard nothing it seem as you just started crying for nothing, her parents said.

"Maybe you are exhausted from the trip take a rest until we arrive home", her father suggested.

Yuri took her fathers suggestion to sleep until they arrived as she fell asleep a mysterious figure appeared inside her dreams.

The mysterious voice spoke to her saying, "YOU ARE CALLED YURI THOUGH IT MAY SEEM MEAN TO YOU, BUT I WILL BE USING YOUR BODY AND CONNECTION TO CREATE A BODY. I WILL TRY NOT TO COMPLETELY EARSE YOUR IDENTITY AND PLACE YOU INTO A DEEP SLEEP WHILE I TAKE CONTROL. I WILL SEAL THIS CONVERSATION WITHIN YOUR MIND UNTIL I BELEIVE YOU MAY BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND THE STRESS OF HAVING SOMEONE ELSE IN YOUR PSYCHÉ."

After arriving at Side 5: Industrial 7 colony Yuri began displaying changes in her personality and began requesting for materials to build to something. Her personality changes were so different it made her parents request assistance from a professional, which could find no real problem with her and could only suggest having her take a rest. Yuri's requests kept coming and eventually brought up curiousity within her parents who then requested to have an investigation take place.

Along with Yuri's request was a place to herself which she could use without concern of onlookers. In this building she set up traps to prevent invaders. The investigators who came in unknowning would all end up in the worst of conditions, such as impaled, sliced to ribbons or shot to death. Eventually one investigator got through and reported to her father about the unknown Mobile Suit he had witnessed this was alarming because Yuri, who had no prior connect and disliked weapons, constructed this machine alone and within a year no less.

Yuri's parents confronted her saying, "Yuri why are you making that machine and how did you even learn to make something like that."

Yuri smiled as she replied, "this was all possible thanks to your help providing the materials necessary all without asking for the purpose. And the reason i can make something like this is because i am not the same daughter you have raised since birth, since you now know of my secret i have to remove you or it may cause too much stress on my host and cause irreparable damage to her. I still need her existence so i will say good bye for her to you.

Yuri then proceeded to shot her parents and all the member of the house and made her way to the unknown Mobile Suit. Yuri climbed into the cockpit and started the boot up sequence then controlled it to take off and leave the colony. Once in outer space Yuri fell unconscious and she drifted away from her wrecked home.

Yuri drifted for two days while unconscious and eventually landed in the wilderness of earth which awoke her. Confused and hungry she left the Mobile Suit to gather food and found some fruits then made her way back to it, she did this every day for 3 weeks when her Mobile suit displayed a strange icon showed up she touched it and it Read:

Assimilation completed.

AI Aquistion Confirmed.

AI Status: Online

GOOD MORNING YURI NOCHI. NICE MEETING YOU AGAIN OR IN YOUR CASE I GUESS IT IS FOR THE FIRST TIME. MY DESIGNATION IS LIGHTNING LASER CHARTER, YOU CALLED ME LILAC THE FIRST TIME WE MET.

"Who are you and what do you mean we met before i don't remember anything like that", Yuri questioned.

THESE QUESTIONS YOU HAVE WILL BE ANSWERED BUT RIGHT NOW WE HAVE AN INCOMING HOSTILE DUE TO OUR PROLONGED STAY. I RECOMMEND YOU GET DRESSED IN THAT PILOT SUIT I PREPARED FOR YOU AND STRAP IN OR YOU MAY GET INJURIED. THE FACT THAT I HAVE SYNCHRONIZED WITH YOU MAKES YOU CAPABLE USING SKILLS YOU NEVER KNEW YOU COULD USE.

"I don't understand what you are saying", said Yuri.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ENERGY BEAM INCOMING.

"Wait! What?", Yuri said rushingly as she fell on the controls which moved the Mobile suit and avoided the attack.

ENEMY MS IDENTIFIED AS MS-06JC ZAKU 2 GROUND COMBAT TYPE, UNAFFLIATED UNIT POSSIBLITY OF IT BEING A PIRATE OR RAVAGER IS AT 90%. I SUGGEST COUNTERATTACK YURI PULL ON THOSE TRIGGERS AND RELEASE WHEN THE ENEMY MS COMES INTO THE CENTER OF THE CROSSHAIRS DISPLAYED ONSCREEN.

Ok i grab all the triggers, these are difficult to hold for long periods. Wahh! My finger slipped out, as Yuri said this her Mobile Suit reached into the sacks on its waist and removed 3 beam daggers in each hands threw the daggers in the left hand towards the ground.

YURI WE ONLY HAVE LIMITED AMMO FOR THOSE AT THE MOMENT, PLEASE TRY TO AIM CAREFULLY.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ENERGY BEAM INCOMING.

EVASIVE ACTIONS REQUIRED, PRESS DOWN ON THE PEDALS MOVE THE MS YURI.

"Ok push down and wait for the enemy to enter the center then release the triggers", Yuri asked while performing the tasks which caused her MS to thrusted forward and threw the daggers with both arms directly at the Enemy, who tried avoiding them. One on the left and two on the left missed and the other three struck and pierced both arms and the chest of the enemy MS.

The Enemy MS fell to its' side as the cockpit was struck and the pilot now dead.

YURI THAT WAS EXCELLENT PILOTING BUT I SUGGEST YOU COMMANDEER THAT MOBILE SUITS ARMAMENT.

As Yuri move towards the fallen MS and tried to pick up its weaponry another warning signal sounded

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! MULTIPLE ENERGY BEAMS DETECTED.

Author's noter: I decided it is best to leave informational section here for OC design.

PART 1: Yuri Nochi/Unknown Mobile Suit Info

Yuri Nochi

Age15

Height 5'3"

Weight 100 lbs

Bust B

Design: Dark blue hair slightly below her shoulders, dark eyes , fair skinned, usually clothed in someting colored blue such as a dress or shirt and skirt.


	2. Chapter 1 Part B

Author's note: This is one part of a 2 part release which count as one single chapter. The releases are not in sequence but are both happening simultaneously thus it is ok to read either part first though you have to read both to complete the chapter.

0084 U.C September 15th, Space on route to Side 5: Industrial 7. A Civilian Carrier Ship is Attacked and destroyed before being able to even signal for assistance leaving behind only debris. 0092 U.C March 28th, near the debris field of the earlier forgotten incident now an accumulation of multiple war related battleship and Mobile Suit graveyard, enters the Rusty Space Junkers Cleansing Team (A crew of mechanics who gather the junk in space as part of the government's request to remove space pollution). One particular fanatic of all things junk related assigned to retrieve the daily quota is Shinkei Chuushin.

Voice over the Radio screamed, "Radio Crackle. Hey! Shin boy I am NOT GONNA PAY you extra if you go over the quota again so bring in just enough this time you got that."

Shinkei hesistantly replied "Sigh! Hey old man you tell me that every day and I always tell you I don't care much for the extra cash I just like having something to tinker with when we are back home but oh well! I guess this time I will follow your orders since I don't see anything interesting this trip. That being said I believe this next round should be it so heat up the engines and lets head back."

Shinkei Exclaimed "Hey! Old man we got a ship passing by a few Km away do you think it's the competition trying to steal our spot since we always bring in the valuable stuff."

Voice over the Radio said: "No it seem to be registered to some civilian high class so pay it no mind and come on in."

Shinkei agreed, "Ok then it should just take a minute and we are done here. "

LOUD STATIC! "RESOUNANCE ENABLED LOCATED TWO POSSIBLE HOSTS NEARBY. ONE APPEARS TO BE NEAR AN UNACTIVATED SYNCRONIZER SO ESTABLISH LINK TO THE OTHER HOST."

Shinkei Blurted out in pain, "Arghhh! What was that loud noise, hey old man are you playing jokes with me."

Voice over the Radio Said: "What's your problem kid screaming in the radio for no reason all of a sudden and what do you mean if I am playing jokes with you I didn't even say anything just now. Maybe your brains finally ended up catching some of the ghost speech from this graveyard. Anyways you are inside now right so let's head back and store this junk to collect our tally."

"Yeah! Let's go, I think maybe I will check out the stuff we got down in the lock-up for a bit before we reach", Shinkei Replied.

Shinkei Said: "Look at all this junk some ship computers, some unused normal suits, a Mobile Suit finger, and a bullet shell for a Mobile Suit machine gun. Hey wait it looks like something is inside the shell I guess I gotta take that out or it might reduce the cost and the old man hates that. Let's just reach my arm in and grab it fir, Woah! Why is it moving or falling out I guess. This thing is a Haro right, seems broken though so it's no good for anyone anymore I guess."

As Shinkei was wondering what to do with the broken Haro, it opened up and displayed and unknown blueprint to him.

(Hey wait this looks like the blueprints for some kind of Mobile Suit, It says PX-0 so I guess that might be the Serial Code but I don't think I have heard of any PX-0 machines out), Shinkei Thought to himself.

Voice over the radio said, "Hey kid we will be arriving in 5mins so come up top and leave the junk alone for now."

Side 5: Abandoned Colony Texas now being used as a junk collector settlement houses 5 teams of at the most 20 people per crew. Though they are included The Rusty are also the most unique in the sense that they consist of only 2 crew members and are both of the seemingly useless age group one being a green horn teenage and the other being a stuck in the old ways 60 year old. With Junk piles line up as tall as mountains and as far as miles away this little hole was these teams' home.

"Ok kid you go unload our haul and do your little trash hunting you love so much and I will go get the cash and meet you back home remember don't take too long because we have to work on the ship repairs tomorrow", Instructed the old man.

While unloading the cargo Shinkei was looking through the Blueprints he had received and thought to himself, "Hey I think I can make this thing though it lists some expensive materials on here maybe I can replace those with the stuff I find while working and while I am at it I think I might as well change how it will look being that it will be mine if I do it. Alter this little horn thing on the head, change up the weapon systems a bit, the chest armor is usually always in terrible condition so I guess I might need to settle with less than is necessary, the legs I can make have some special features too, oh but I don't know much about Mobile Suit thrusters so I will have to leave those be and finally the reactor for that part I think the solar engines I made while tinkering with those miniature robots could work if I made a bigger sized version.

While working Shinkei would often gather parts he required and added them to his project when he was off duty. Doing this for an entire year and 3 months he finally completed the Mobile Suit and named it the Gundam Fenrir, Gundam in hopes of it living up to the Wonders of the Machine Piloted by Amuro Ray and Fenrir a mythological Creature that was said to resemble the Wolf a known Predator without equal. Now completed he decided to go and test run it for the first time so he climbed into the cockpit and try to boot it up.

"Ok let's see since I made it I guess I can turn it on so firstly I got to turn on the computers and start the boot up procedure. Click! This switch turns on the computers, Click! These buttons should start the boot up. No matter how many times I try it just doesn't seem to turn on maybe one of the parts weren't sturdy enough, oh well! I guess I gotta go buy some newer parts later and try again next time so let's get out for now," Shinkei Explained.

AS he was exiting Gundam Fenrir Immediately Booted up and lock the Cockpit hatch knocking him into the pilot's sit. It then stood up and blasted its thrusters at full power and took off breaking through the roof of the colony enabling the auto Lock-Down and locking it in outer space. Blasting off emptied the little Fuel Shinkei had placed inside the machine for testing purposes and knocked him unconscious due to the force of the take off so machine now without fuel entered the life support mode and drifted away from the colony.

Upon waking up Shinkei found himself being hauled in by an unknown Ship and crew and unable to do anything because the Gundam Fenrir was in Charge Mode At 70% with an estimated completion time of 4hrs remaining. When Finally Abroad the ship the crew members began attempting the open the cockpit.

Author's noter: I decided it is best to leave informational section here for OC design.

PART 1: Shinkei Chuushin/Gundam Fenrir

Shinkei Chuushin

Age15

Height 5'6"

Weight 135 lbs

Design: Red Scruffy hair, orange eyes, slightly tanned, clothed in his Rusty Junkers Cleansing Team Uniform which is a mechanics overalls colored blue with green strip accents running downwards


	3. Chapter 2 Part A

Author's notes: Again this is one part of 2 and does not represent which part occurred first but is left to my whim on which is labelled as what part. Part A and B is Required to get the entirety of the story for this chapter as well. I will now proceed to provide more info on the OCs

Gundam Fenrir

Stands at 23.5 m, weighing 42.5 t

Design: from top to bottom it can be clearly seen the alterations made by Shinkei. The head of Fenrir carries the iconic symbol a gundam due to Shinkei's hopes for it. but instead of a straight V symbol Shinkei bent it towards the back of the head. The torso being made of scrap parts Shinkei found it was not able to be made to its full potential thus causing it to look and have less armor on the shoulders, biceps and below the cockpit areas, seen as a person wearing a sleeveless short vest. The arms had two short release curved plasma daggers affixed to both arms and heat claws on each finger. The thrusters were keep relatively unaltered. The bottom section of the Gundam had thick armor plating on the waist and legs with three laser whips affixed to the waist, each having the ability to retract and detach for other usage options and easy maintaince. From the knee downwards seemed unexpectedly unaltered

COCKPIT LOCKING MECHANISM BREACH…

INNITATING SECRUITY SHUT DOWN PROCEDURE.

"What's taking so long to open one door?" , Shouted a Male Voice.

Shinkei could hear multiple voices from outside the cockpit.

Hmm? "I don't think those guys outside are going to be very friendly with me, after all they are trying to break in", Shinkei pondered to himself

Shinkei muttered to himself while quickly working, "It also seems the computers are somewhat responsive so I guess I can try to secure my project and prevent whoever is outside from stealing it. Let's finish the bio-lock program I had been working on before this thing when all crazy on me. The only part that remained was the storage area for the programs to activate and operate the machine. Wait, what is this section? I don't remember creating more than five sections in the storage zones of the computers. In any case I guess this might be the best hiding place since I didn't even know it was here until just now."

As Shinkei was rapidly typing the codes to lock the systems he heard the voices outside as well as the computer alerts, "Sir the locks are opening the it should only take a minute to open the latch, whoever designed this MS was very precise in the security features so I guess it will be very rewarding if we sell it."

COCKPIT UNLOCKED.

SYSTEM SECURITY ONLINE.

COMPLETE SYSTEM SHUTDOWN AND OPERATION PROGRAMS SEALING COMMENCING IN 5, 4, 3, 2

Shinkei sigh in relief and said, "Yeah at least I got the programs sealed in time so I shouldn't worry about anything other than surviving whatever awaits me. It was really smart being so cautious after hearing them say something about selling, this means I am on a pirate or ravager ship I guess."

The sounds of the cockpit unlocking and the cheers outside had Shinkei nervous. Pssh! The doors opened and in came the barrel of an assault rifle.

A Female Voice instructed Shinkei, "Get them hands up and step out of the MS, we will be taking it off your hands and you will be going into lock-down until we decide whether to sell you or simply throw you into space."

As Shinkei stepped outside of the cockpit he saw a woman who looked to be in her late 30's, dressed in a purple overall zipped up to the waist and tied with the sleeves, a white sports bra and dark colored skin. She stood over his head at 5'10" and had a slender waistline, broad hips, a large bust about D cups, and Red hair to her hips. She pointed the rifle to his head and began speaking, "You're our prisoner now and what we said is what you do from now on. We are the Vale Night Swallows, a group of ravagers who wonder the star sea and take over anything we see and you just happen to have the courtesy of being personally greeted by its' Leader, Me, My name is Suiren Teien. You scum get started on that MS, and you come with me."

The crew replied, "Aye Sir!"

While Shinkei and Suiren made their way towards the cells a crew member radioed in and told Suiren, "Sir we got a issue with the MS, it seems like he put some kinda of lock on it. We have been trying everything we got but it doesn't even Boot-up."

Suiren in her angry rammed her gunstock behind Shinkei's head knocking him to the ground, then pointed the rifle to his head and shouted, "You just had to take precaution and lock your MS didn't you, It is not like we really need you to open the lock to sell your MS. We can simply scrap it and sell it as parts though it seem that those parts are either ancient of used we should still profit from it seeing as how you just landed on our ship and we didn't take any damage getting our hands on you. I just had some interest in the programs for that MS due to how it seemed like the White Devil piloted by the Feds in the war."

Staring down the barrel of the rifle Shinkei spoke without fear, "I only recently finished that MS so I don't intend on handing it to anyone."

"Oh! So you got some backbone", BOOM! , The ship shock interrupting Suiren. Suiren radioed the bridge, "What's going on who could be dumb enough to attack my ship?"

The sensors crewmember replied, "It's the Fallen Sprites Crew Sir and there are two ships and at least 10 MS signals being detected near our coordinates."

Suiren ordered, "Take evasive actions and prep the MS team to sortie, is my Heartthrob finished its resupply and repairs?"

The MS hangar crewmember replied, "Sir! All prep finished launching MS Team and your Heartthrob is ready to launch as well."

Suiren threw Shinkei into a nearby room and locked the door saying, "Stay put while I take care of these trash who got the balls to anger me." She then rushed towards the hangar.

Shinkei now locked in the room proceeded to stomp the door hoping to get freed, but to no avail. He decided to look around the room for another means of escape only to find a vent shaft, which he climbed into and made his way towards the hangar. When he got to the hangar Suiren had finished her launch prep and was taking off in her Heartthrob. He then rushed out and ran straight towards his MS this was his chance to escape since the hangar had less people due to the attack. On his way to his MS he saw a locker with what appeared to be a dark gray pilot's suit, so he grabbed it and continued forward. Shinkei Jumped into the Cockpit and instantly started gearing up from right leg to left leg then pulling the suit up and right arm then left arm then finally placing on the helmet, after gearing up he locked the cockpit doors and began trying the boot up procedure, this caught the attention of the crewmembers who then alerted Suiren, "Sir our prisoner seems to be trying to make his escape in that busted MS of his."

Leave him be you guys said it wasn't operational anymore anyways so we can just get him out after we finish dealing with this chumps.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! INCOMING ENERGY BEAM.

Suiren frustratedly shouted, "Fucking bastards are persistent, I can't deal with him right now or I might just end up on the KIA list."

BUZZZ! The beam passed by so close it grazed her MS on the shoulder, shot a member of her crew straight in the chest region.

"Crowe!, Shit these bastards are gonna pay ten times over even if I am the last man standing", Suiren shouted.

Meanwhile inside the hangar Shinkei was pounding on the keys and furiously pushing the controls and pedals trying to get the MS to boot up when suddenly he heard the crewmembers banging on the cockpit doors.

"Damn it! How did I get you to start back on Texas?", As he was saying that Shinkei felt a sharp, intense pain run through his head

YE NOT YET ACCEPTABLE TO SYNCHRONIZE

Shinkei wondering what the voice he heard was stared blankly at the screens and the suddenly turned on and displayed "Wanderer On Lightning Exodus", Then booted up. Shinkei shocked thought to himself, "What is that about? Oh well! It started up so now I can finally escape from here."

Shinkei grabbed the handles and pushed down on the pedals making the MS stand on its feet.

The hangar crewmen stood there amazed, "What the, how is that thing moving didn't he wipe the system or crash it to prevent us from stealing it?"

"Sir we got another problem now", The crewmembers radioed in to Suiren.

Suiren Screamed, "What can't you see I am busy handling these Fuckers?"

The crewman reported, "Well it's the prisoner apparently he got the MS running again and he is busting up our ship trying to get out."

BOOM! The ship's hangar door was blasted open and out came the captured MS moving away from the ship and the battlefield.

"HA! Fuck one thing to the next all remaining MS Team members ignore him and focus on the enemy in front of us", As Suiren was instructing them three of the remaining 5 MS were blasted with a beam to the cockpit.

Suiren suggested, "FUCK! We might be outnumbered for now but at least let's take out the lead unit and retreat."

"Rahhhhh!" Suiren charged towards the Blue MS who seemed to be the lead unit only to be pincered by two other MS who then restrained her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!, Suiren the Heart Bomb reduced to mere child's play all because we joined forces to remove the competition don't you agree General?", The pilots of the two MS chuckled.

"Though I care not for this method it is rewarding so I give thanks for the assistance Rathis' Twins", replied the old pilot of the blue lead unit.

As she was captured the remaining MS Team members were both shot down by energy beams.

"Captain enemy MS all wiped out except for Suiren and an unknown MS, which appears to be fleeing the area", announced a young girl's voice inside of a sniper MS standing atop the enemy ships.

The old pilot replied, "Leave it be cowards flee battles it just goes to show you how much they cared for their boss over here."

Shinkei while escaping the are witnessed the overwhelming defeat of the Vale Night Swallows MS began to contemplate whether he should or even could provide any assistance to them seeing as it was only him and Suiren left while the enemy possessed at least five MS not including the hidden sniper.

"Ah screw it! What kind of a man leaves a lady in this kind of situation, even if I end up dead at least I won't regret it", Shinkei said to himself as he spun around and blasted towards Suiren.

CHARGE AT 98% NOW ENABLING THE COMPLETE USE OF ALL AVAILABLE WEAPON SYSTEMS.

CHARGE AT 99% NOW MIXING SOLAR ENGINE ENERGY AND THRUSTER FUEL.

Surprised Shinkei said, "Wait! When did I create such options to mix the fuel and solar energy. I wonder is that even going to end well, I don't want to explode because of some error I might have programmed into you. Anyways let's try our best out there to not die right Fenrir."

GUNDAM FENRIR PILOT REGISTERED AND CONFIRMED BIO-LINK

MENTAL LINK ESTABLISHED

PILOT MENTAL STATUS: ALL GREEN

PILOT PHYSICAL STATUS: ALL GREEN

GUNDAM FENRIR PSYCHO-FRAME FIRST STAGE UNLOCKED CONFIRM

COMMENCING NEWTYPE CONFIRMATION:

Shinkei painfully shouted, "Arghh! Why does it always hurt me so much when I get inside this MS for some reason. Wait a second why does it seem like everyone stopped moving suddenly? Huh I am feeling the presence of someone nearby towards the enemy ships but I didn't see anything on the radar earlier."

The monitor flashed twice and displayed a new enemy MS and a close up image of it.

NEWTYPE CAPABLITIES COMFIRMED

REGISTERED AS COMBAT NEWTYPE?

POTENTIAL MAY EXCEED REGISTERED CRITERIA.

"Oh well, Let's go kick some ass since they don't seem to be coming at us." Shinkei Said as he pushed down on the pedals which caused the thrusters to blaze in a dark blue color then turn black with white outlining.

Images Flash inside her head then she rushed to warn the others, "Captain enemy unit incoming take caution."

"What but there are no other units being displayed other than Suiren and, Wait where did that cowardly unit which was escaping go?", as the old pilot was speaking a light flashed pass the 2 other MS and one of the Rathis twins' MS instantly causing both MS to explode and grabbing the cutting the Rathis twins' MS in two. Then firing two small scale Energy beams at the cockpit of the other Rathis twin.

Autor's note: OC Update

Shinkei now dressed in the stolen pilot suit was clothed from head to toe in white with blue line accents.

New OC: Suiren Teien

Age 36

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 135 lbs


	4. Chapter 2 Part B

Author's notes: Again this is one part of 2 and does not represent which part occurred first but is left to my whim on which is labelled as what part. Part A and B is Required to get the entirety of the story for this chapter as well. For those confused by MS it is simply Mobile Suit, i got tired of always completely spelling it out. OC update, Yuri lived in the wilderness for a while surviving off the land until Lilac and the Siren came online again. She was in tattered clothing and was unable to shower properly.

BUZZZ! BOOM! Yuri moved the controls to grasp the rifle that laid on the ground while dodging multiple beam attack, then rolled over and fired 3 shots in the direction the beams continue.

FIVE ENEMY UNITS DETECTED! POSSIBLITY OF VICTORY 35%

Yuri began trembling and asked, "Where are we and why are they attacking us?"

EVEN I DO NOT FULLY COMPREHEND OUR SITUATION DUE TO HAVING ONLY RECENTLY REAWAKENING BUT I HAVE THIS AREA REGISTERED AS EARTH NEAR THE AMAZON RAIN FOREST

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ENERGY BEAM INCOMING

ACTIVATING BEAM DAGGER AUTO RETRACTION!

The daggers which were stuck in the nearby MS shook themselves free then flew back to the sack on the MS waist.

YURI I SUGGEST YOU KEEP FOCUS UNTIL THE ENEMY NO LONGER MOVES. THIS MS WHICH YOU AND I BUILT, THIS GUNDAM SIREN MAYBE MORE ADVANCED THAN THE ENEMIES' MS-06JC ZAKU 2, BUT THEIR PILOTS ARE MORE EXPERIENCED THAN YOU SO KEEP FOLLOWING MY ORDERS PROPERLY.

"Ok i guess", Yuri replied while pushing down on the pedals to dodge the incoming beam attack. "What's our next move then?"

YOU WILL BE GIVEN A CRASH COURSE ON MS PILOTING. FIRST DISENGAGE THE THRUSTER LOCKS BY PRESSING THE BUTTON ON SCREEN LABELLED "WALK MODE"

Yuri quickly did this while asking, "Aren't you the AI of this MS don't you usually do that instead of me doing it manuall?"

UNDER NORMAL CONDITIONS AFTER THIS I WILL BE DOING EXACTLY THAT. RIGHT NOW I AM SIMPLY HAVING YOU GET COMFORTABLE PILOTING IT BY YOURSELF.

NOW BEGIN FIRING BY PRESSING THAT TRIGGER ON THE LEFT SIDE OF THE CONTROL STICK IN YOUR RIGHT HAND

Yuri looked to the monitor and locked her sights on one of the MS in the center of the screen then unintentionally clenched both her hands causing the Siren to shoot a beam after him with its right hand and reach for the daggers in her left. When she realised this she quickly released her hands and threw the dagger towards the enemy.

The enemies noticed and quickly tried to evade the incoming beam, but while dodging one of the MS' arm was shot off then the daggers flew towards the other. He quickly noticed them and thrusted out of the way.

When Yuri saw this she screamed inside her head, "No i screwed up, why can't the daggers spin around and hit him in the back?" As she thought this the daggers quickly activated their magntism and spun around then pierced the MS and ripped through it while flying back to the Siren.

PSYCHO WAVES DETECTED ACTIVATING MS NT-D SYSTEM

Before she could even question it, Yuri felt the MS grow and transform. The monitor flashed NT-D then displayed an detail image of the Gundam Siren. She could see the mask on the head moving up then the horns on the side of the head detach and join together then float over the head. The body began splitting and the extra shoulder and waist armor detached and began orbiting Siren. The areas that split revealed the frame for the MS which began emitting a orange light.

YURI YOU HAVE MET THE REQUIREMENTS TO UNLOCK THIS SYSTEM RATHER QUICKLY BUT NOW WE MUST END THIS BATTLE QUICKLY AND LEAVE THE AREA.

Yuri still in shock didn't even notice the changes which occured inside the cockpit.

YURI RELEASE THE CONTROLS AND TOUCH THE SCREEN NEAR YOUR FACE NOW.

Yuri quickly did this and noticed the daggers inside the sack all came flying out then flew straight towards the remaining MS. The Daggers began swarming them then suddenly stopped and instantly pierced them multiple times and returned to the sacks on Siren.

ENEMY UNITS DISABLED

DISPLAYING FALLEN ENEMY FOR CONFIRMATION

As Lilac placed the images of the enemy units on Yuri vomited due to the grotesque figures. The daggers had torn through 3 MS so many times it seemed like cheese with bits of flesh and blood running down. One of the MS, which had been shot down perviously by the beam Yuri shot, had a charred hole through the cockpit, nothing remained of its pilot. Yuri passed out.

IT SEEM SHE COULD NOT HANDLE THE GRUESOME IMAGES

IN ANY CASE IT IS TIME TO GATHER ANY USEFUL WEAPONRY AND HEAD TO A SAFER AREA.

Lilac piloted Gundam Siren picking up one machine gun, ammo and some hand grenades. Siren then boosted into the air and head towards the forest.

Several hours later Yuri awakened.

YURI IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE AWAKE NOW I APOLOGIZE

"Why would you show me something like that?", Yuri shouted.

TO SURVIVE THIS EXPERIENCE YOU WILL NEED TO OVERCOME THAT WEAKNESS.

Yuri yelled at lilac while crying, "How the hell am i suppose to overcome being a normal person?"

I HAVE BEEN INSIDE YOUR MIND BEFORE SO I KNOW HOW STRONG YOU ARE MENTAL SO I BELEIVE MY DECISION AT THE TIME TO HAVE BEEN RIGHT

I STILL DEEM MY DECISION AS NECESSARY TO ACCOMPLISH THE PLAN I MADE TO GET US OUT OF HERE AND DOING SOMETHING PROFITABLE SEEING AS HOW YOU ARE NOW AN ORPHAN

Yuri took a breathe and dried her eyes the replied, "Ok I guess I will need to calm down, no sense yelling at a emotionless machine. Before you said something about explaining when we were safe right? So start talking from what are you exactly."

FIRSTLY I AM A BEING OF ENERGY FROM THE SPECIES CALLED MAGNACELLS. WE ARE BORN IN SPACE AND USUALLY HAVING NO PHYSICAL APPEARANCE

I FIRST MADE CONTACT WITH YOU ON YOUR RETURN TRIP TO INDUSTRIAL 7 WHILE YOU WERE PASSING THE DEBRIS FIELD

I WAS CONVINCED BY MY KINSMAN TO BECOME PHYSICAL BEINGS

HE FORESAW DANGER IN THE NEAR FUTURE AND SUGGESTED THAT WE LEND OUR ASSISTANCE

AS HE SPOKE OF THIS WE ENCOUNTERED YOU TWO AND I ESTABLISHED A CONNECTION WITH YOU

"Wait what do you mean by you two?" Yuri asked.

I AM UNSURE AS TO THE IDENTITY OF THE OTHER HOST BUT WE WILL ENCOUNTER THAT PERSON ALONG WITH MY KINSMAN IF WE ARE SUCCESSFUL IN GETTING TO SPACE THOUGH I DON'T BELIEVE IT WILL OCCUR IMMEDIATELY

CONTINUING WITH MY EXPLAINATION AFTER YOU AND I SYNCHRONIZE I PLACED YOU TO SLEEP WHENEVER I TOOK OVER BECAUSE IT WOULD MENTAL AFFECT YOU OTHERWISE. I BUILT THIS MS GUNDAM SIREN WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF YOUR PARENTS AND INTENDED TO SEARCH FOR MY KINSMAN AFTER ITS COMPLETION BUT YOUR FAMILY FOUND OUT ABOUT MY PLANS AND TRIED TO HAVE YOU LOCKED UP TO STEAL THE SECRETS OF THE MS BLUEPRINTS. TO PERVENT THIS I ERASED THEM ALL.

After hearing this Yuri opened the cockpit and got out then ran away from The Siren. As she ran through the forest was Yuri began crying. She soon arrived at a pond and sat down speaking to herself, "Why did it have to be me? What did i do to my family?"

As she was crying, she suddenly felt something pointed to the back of her head, "Stand up and turn around slowly", a male voice order her.

Slowly standing and the turning around Yuri then faced him a there stood a masked man with a gun pointed at her.

The man instructed her, "Start walking you are now my property, i bet you will sell for quite a bit in the slave markets."

After walking for a while they exited the forest and came up to a truck the man threw her inside the back of the truck after tying her hands and feet then got in the truck and drove off.

While inside the back of the truck Yuri began crying again. Suddenly she felt a huge tremor and heard the truck driver shouting then the whirring of a machine gun followed by silence. She then heard a voice inside her head, "Yuri i have erased the present threat to your life it is safe for you to exit the vehicle now."

"Is that you Lilac? How are you able to talk to me right now and where are you?" questioned Yuri.

Lilac answered her, "I have been inside your mind so now we are eternally linked i can also take control of your body again but i chose not to do so again without your permission. I shall remove your restraints now with the use of the mini machines."

A tiny section on Siren's foot opened up and a tiny four-legged machine came out then went towards the truck a shot the locks then opened the door and cut off her restraints then quickly returned to the hole.

Yuri came out of the truck and walked towards the Siren then began to speak to Lilac, "Why should i continue to go with you when you seem to be the cause of all my misfortunes so far?"

"Well regardless of whether you choose to join me i will keep protecting you though i need your assistance to leave the planet and reunite with my kinsman to prepare for the future danger he foresaw. It is in your best interest to come with me as the area we are currently at seems to be fairly dangerous especially for a young lady such as yourself", Lilac explained.

Yuri replied, "And just how do you plan to have us leave and when?"

Siren got down on one knee then opened the cockpit.

Lilac replied, "The plan is to become bounty hunters to earn money then purchase the necessary items. We can begin as soon as you want, the nearest town is 500kms away from our position about an 1hr in Siren."

Yuri entered the cockpit and they blasted off towards the town.

Approximately 1 hour later Gundam Siren arrived at Westland town. Yuri piloted Siren to a site which handled the storing of MS, then got out and headed towards the Earth Federation's branch Headquarters. As she entered and made her way to the front desk she saw a lovely woman behind the desk and a rugged man speaking to her.

"I found and captured the Blackroad Bandit, he was rather cowardly so i don't understand why you guys had a bounty worth this much on him. Though i say that, i don't really mind the reward seeing as how its my livelihood we are talking about. I collected my due so i will see you again when i bring in the next target", the rugged man said as he turned around as if to walk away.

Not paying much mind to him Yuri moved to the desk and ask the lady, "Do you have any work I can accept?"

The lady replied, "This is a Earth Federation official bounty service office, we offer a large amount of job requests. Looking at how young you seem and the way you are dressed i doubt you would be able to complete many of our offers. Unless you join a team or show me proof as to your capablities i will have to decline you out of kindness and the selfishness of me not wanting to send a girl like you to your death."

The man quickly turned around and stopped the lady, "Kagayuku, why don't you let her sign up with me? I will take her under my wings until she can stand on her own in this field."

"But Mujihina, why would you do that for someone you don't even know and how will she be able to help you when you deal in targets who are rogue or terrorist MS pilots?", Kagayuku questioned.

Yuri interrupted her instantly after hearing that, "I do own a MS myself so i believe i may be of aid to him and if you say I don't seem capable i guess it is only logical to join him to earn money and fame."

Author's Note: New OCs

Kagayuku Kiku

Age 28

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 145 lbs

Bust: DD

She is the clerk of the Bounty service office, i intend to let her be a major part of Yuri's Side of this story.

Design: Currently a clerk working for the Earth Federation, she sports the famous Army uniform of Brown and red having a somewhat large bust she has to button several of her upper buttons but she tries her best to dress modestly and cover her exposed skin with an under to unexpected results unknown to her. Dark blue hair to her shoulders purple eyes and fair skin.

Mujihina Hanami-sha

Age 35

Height 6'0"

Weight: 180

Design: Being a bounty hunter he sports a business suit to impress the ladies while he is in town but usually where a simple dark jacket white undershirt and dark pants while on the job or his personal Pilot's Suit colored black with white lines from the armpits to the soles of the feet. Rather muscular, he is seen as Scary to many but is weirdly popular with the ladies. Dark red hair, low shave beard, Dark red eyes and tanned skin.

If we wish to know of his importance and future simply translate his name and let your imagination run wild.


	5. Chapter 3 Part A

Author's note: firstly i did a time skip and will go back to the pervious time as memories in the Chapters to come. Another thing is as i have stated for the earlier chapters this story is told from the dual perspectives of both Shinkei and Yuri thus some chapters may be written with both characters in it and very similar lines but slight differences lie in both sides as they include conversations amongst themselves and their subpilots.

0096 U.C, Mobile Space Colony Type Battleship Horusunome

MS Pilot Preparation Room: Female area

A female voice began speaking, "Yuri Nochi, that was who they said you are right? Shinkei told me to becareful in this test with you because he sensed something dangerous about you. He also told me that i shouldn't be unkind to others so, nice to meet you i am Amusonia Yūkai."

Yuri glared at Amusonia and said, "You should not even be here right now if it wasn't due that guy's request to have you also try out the test as well. This organization and its member are myterious but they did say that they had infomation about Lilac's warnings, so i decided to accept their invitation only to find you and that strange guy here."

As they both fell quiet and finished getting dressed in the provided Pilot's Suit they heard a voice over the intercomm.

The voice over the intercomm announced, "All Test Candidates, after you are prepared make you way to the MS Docking bay and prepared your MS for launch."

They both grabbed they helmets and walked outside the room turning left towards the Docking bay area. Shinkei stood beside the door to the male area holding his helmet in his arm.

Shinkei greeted the two as they approached him, "Yo! I see you guys took your time"

Shinkei walked up to Yuri and offered his hand.

"Let's do our best to pass this test", Shinkei said with an innocent smile on his face

Yuri slapped his hand away. The instant the two touch they both felt intense pain and began to hear the thoughts and voices inside the other's head

[LINK ESTABLISHED NOW CONNECTED TO KINSMAN WOLX AND SHINKEI CHŪSHIN]

["Hey wolx did you do that status update thing again just now?"] Yuri heard Shinkei's voice but his lips was not moving.

["Lilac, what is going on? How did i just hear his voice inside my head like that?"] Yuri asked Lilac through her thoughts.

[Lilac replied, It is not solely you who can hear his voice, he too can now hear your voice or should i say thoughts. This is because of the Synchronizer's Link abililty. We have finally met my kinsman and his host, which i told you about before.]

[Well, well if it isn't Little Lightning i see that you choose a fine host as well and i copied you guys' memories when linking with you earlier so i can only say i am ashame of you but you did good in helping her survive the struggles of life so far.] A mysterious voice exclaimed inside Yuri's head.

["Wolx, that's being rude you are inside a girl's head so introduce herself first and show that you mean no harm.", Shinkei thought as he smiled at her. "I am Shinkei Chūshin and this is my partner, I call him Wolx as a nickname because his name is too long. We hope you don't mind us hearing your thoughts a bit, but if you do you should be able to block us out with the help. of Lilac was it?"]

[Shinkei you are too carefree at times like this she might be totally surprised at hearing someone else's voice inside her head. Only you would be totally unaffected by such normal concerns.] Wolx scolded Shinkei.

[It is grand to met like this but we should move along and complete the test first then we can continue unrestricted. Let's go and try to ignore what just happened Yuri or you may mess up and fail the test whatever it may be.] Announced Lilac.

The three people continued walking to the docking bay and there stood there three machines: Gundam Fenrir, Gundam Siren and the Breaker Shot (Personal MS of Amusonia). The crewmen signalled them to quickly board there respective machines then prepped the launch sites.

As they boarded there MS and booted them up there was an announcement given to all three through their comms, "Welcome candidates we will be test a certain aspect which is required to join this organization due to circumstances we have yet to reveal any details regarding what our organization is and what we do, but should you pass the test we will reveal some info to you."

After the announcement all three received a specific mission assigned to them displayed on their monitors and two regulations: One, do not disclose your mission info to the others. Two, you must work with the others to proceed.

On Yuri's monitor her mission objective was displayed and read, "Yuri Nochi Current Categorization Newtype, your mission is the destruction of all scout type enemies should one escape your mission will be halted and upon the completion of the trial you will be assessed base on your results."

Yuri sighed and exclaimed, "So does this mean i have to keep the enemies unaware of us so we can complete the mission."

"All units launch authorization confirmed, Mission Start in 5...4...3...2...Launch!" A voice over the comms announced.

"Ssssh! Dhumh!" Gundam Siren booted up and began walking towards the catapults.

"Gundam Siren, Yuri Nochi,Lilac Commencing Operation!" Yuri notified as she began her launch.

"Thssssh!" Sirens engines heated up as its thrusters blazed and it blasted out with the help of the catapult.

Shortly after her launch she was followed by Amusonia in her Breaker Shot, then Shinkei in his Gundam Fenrir. They all flew in order as they made their way to their destination a mile away.

"Shinkei, Amusonia enemy in sight prepare to land", Yuri ordered as she lowered her altitude and landed then awaited the other two.

The instant the others safely landed Yuri took out her sniper rifle and to her position.

"My mission are in my sights so try not to get in my way or you might get shot down aswell", Yuri Announced as she aimed at her target and awaited her chance to strike.

"Confirmed three scout units, five assualt units and one Mobile Armor in range. Identifying enemy units to be two RB-79K and one RB-79M in the scouts, three RGM-79F Land Combat Type GM and two RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom in the assualt with the two Snipers being protected by the the MA registered as MRX-009 Psyco Gundam. I suggest we proceed with extreme caution" Lilac reported to Yuri.

"Ok guys after i take out the scouts I will provide cover fire for you to eliminate the others and just a warning beam shots don't work on that MA" Yuri said as she began her assualt by shooting the RB-79M directly in its core and then firing twice more destroying both other RB types.

Shinkei and Amusonia both blast off towards the enemies and shoved a beam saber into the heads and then cut off the arms disabling two of three of the RGM-79Fs then Shinkei charged towards the final RGM-79F as Amusonia threw two heat axes towards the two hiding Sniper types.

"Enemies disable all thats left is that MA what do we do with it?" Amusonia reported.

Shinkei responded, "Leave him to me i have been itching to try this out. You Ready Wolx?"

Gundam Fenrir began to transform into a wolf shape half the height of the original form then its claws began glowing and the thrusters heated up.

Gundam Fenrir blasted off towards the Psycho Gundam.

Gundam Fenrir instantly shot through the head and circled back aimed at the lower half and then the arms until only the cockpit remained intact then landed and began to cool down as it reverted back to its original form.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! NEW ENEMY UNITS INCOMING" The instant the MA fell a large warship flew overhead and dropped 20 Zaku 2s who instantly began firing down on Shinkei and Amusonia.

Amusonia dodge many of the shots but got hit on the leg as she was able to find cover aimed with her Breaker Shot's special custom Anti-Armor rifle. She and Yuri began their return fire as Shinkei blasted into the air towards the Zakus and armed itself with its beam handguns and fired.

"Enemy count decreasing calculating enemies disabled. Count is 8, Shinkei disabled the most at 16 and Amusonia took 6 all enemies confirmed disabled", Lilac reported to Yuri.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! more enemies incoming two warships flew overhead this time and were both shot down by Amusonia and Yuri as they released 10 MS each and each MS threw two grenade belts towards Shinkei.

Shinkei began firing at the belts while they were near the MS disabling 5 MS in total and removing half the belts now coming towards him. Amusonia shot down 3 MS and was hit by a sniper covered by the falling warships. Yuri instantly shot down the sniper and emptied the remaining of her sniper ammo into the last MS units.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! NEW ENEMY UNITS INCOMING"

Before even being able to check in on Amusonia 100 RB-79M Types flew in from all directions and began firing on Shinkei's location. Yuri dashed toward Shinkei while throwing all her beam daggers destorying all the missles to Shinkei's left side as he shot down the others to his right side with his beam handguns. After reaching Shinkei they both stood back to back and Yuri activated her NT-D System controlling all her Daggers as Shinkei began shooting down RB-79Ms on his side with his handguns.

"Sigh i never expected it to be easy but Hell! Why are there so many of them for just us three to handle", Yuri shouted as she began to pierce through RB-79Ms with her psycontrolled daggers.

After a short moment they wiped out all the enemies in the area. Siren's NT-D System cooled down and She was feeling slightly exhausted. Suddenly before the alarm could sound off her MS shut down and fell to the ground a second later she heard a loud thump.

Author's note: OC update

Yuri with it having skipped to 4 years into the future was no 19 which caused her body to grow.

Age 19

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 140

Bust: B going onto C

Design: Yuri now older grew out her hair until reached her waist other than that she didnt change much other than her body becoming more feminine as her figure was emphasized by the Pilot's Suit.

Amusonia Yūkai

Age: 18

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 130

Bust: C

Design: Silver short to below her chin hair sliver eyes fair skin and rather sexy figure though she doesn't usually like to show off her body. Wearing the Pilot's Suit she got for the test she and Yuri dressed in the same thing onoy with different busts and height, they wore a dark blue suit.


	6. Chapter 3 Part B

Author's note: firstly i did a time skip and will go back to the pervious time as memories in the Chapters to come. Another thing is as i have stated for the earlier chapters this story is told from the dual perspectives of both Shinkei and Yuri thus some chapters may be written with both characters in it and very similar lines but slight differences lie in both sides as they include conversations amongst themselves and their subpilots

0096 U.C, Mobile Space Colony Type Battleship Horusunome

MS Pilot Preparation Room: Male area

There Shinkei was getting dressed in the Pilot's Suit prepared for him.

"Hey, Wolx what do you think about this originization? They seem like they could be fun what with all the mystery and what not", Shinkei spoke to himself.

"Kid you are always so carefree but i guess it is good that we came here because i remember this being apart of my vision i keep telling you about", Wolx replied.

Shinkei stated, "Well we are on the right track, so we better pass this test they are giving us or else huh. Also what did you think about that girl how came in with us i found something interesting about her."

"Hmm this will be so interesting for me when it happens", Wolx replied seeming as if he was smirking.

As they both fell quiet and Shinkei finished getting dressed in the provided Pilot's Suit he heard a voice over the intercomm.

The voice over the intercomm announced, "All Test Candidates, after you are prepared make you way to the MS Docking bay and prepared your MS for launch."

Shinkei grabbed the helmet and walked outside the room then stood beside the door to the male area holding his helmet in his arm.

Shinkei greeted the two as they approached him, "Yo! I see you guys took your time"

Shinkei walked up to Yuri and offered his hand.

"Let's do our best to pass this test", Shinkei said with an innocent smile on his face

Yuri slapped his hand away. The instant the two touch they both felt intense pain and began to hear the thoughts and voices inside the other's head

[LINK ESTABLISHED NOW CONNECTED TO KINSMAN LILAC AND YURI NOCHI]

["Hey wolx did you do that status update thing again just now?"] Shinkei said to Wolx by inside his mind.

["Lilac, what is going on? How did i just hear his voice inside my head like that?"] Shinkei heard Yuri's voice inside his mind.

[Lilac replied, It is not solely you who can hear his voice, he too can now hear your voice or should i say thoughts. This is because of the Synchronizer's Link abililty. We have finally met my kinsman and his host, which i told you about before.]

[Well, well if it isn't Little Lightning i see that you choose a fine host as well and i copied you guys' memories when linking with you earlier so i can only say i am ashame of you but you did good in helping her survive the struggles of life so far.] Wolx spoke inside their minds to Lilac.

["Wolx, that's being rude you are inside a girl's head so introduce yourself first and show that you mean no harm.", Shinkei thought as he smiled at her. "I am Shinkei Chūshin and this is my partner, I call him Wolx as a nickname because his name is too long. We hope you don't mind us hearing your thoughts a bit, but if you do you should be able to block us out with the help. of Lilac was it?"]

[Shinkei you are too carefree at times like this she might be totally surprised at hearing someone else's voice inside her head. Only you would be totally unaffected by such normal concerns.] Wolx scolded Shinkei.

[It is grand to meet like this but we should move along and complete the test first then we can continue unrestricted. Let's go and try to ignore what just happened Yuri or you may mess up and fail the test whatever it may be.] Announced Lilac.

The three people continued walking to the docking bay and there stood there three machines: Gundam Fenrir, Gundam Siren and the Breaker Shot (Personal MS of Amusonia). The crewmen signalled them to quickly board there respective machines then prepped the launch sites.

As they boarded their MS and booted them up there was an announcement given to all three through their comms, "Welcome candidates we will be testing a certain aspect which is required to join this organization due to circumstances we have yet to reveal any details regarding what our organization is and what we do, but should you pass the test we will reveal some info to you."

After the announcement all three received a specific mission assigned to them displayed on their monitors and two regulations: One, do not disclose your mission info to the others. Two, you must work with the others to proceed.

On Shinkei's monitor his mission objective was displayed and read, "Shinkei Chūshin Current Categorization Newtype, your mission is to destroy the most enemies of the three of you. Upon the completion of the trial you will be assessed base on your results."

Shinkei smiled and said, "This will be totally fun let's go wild wolx."

"All units launch authorization confirmed, Mission Start in 5...4...3...2...Launch!" A voice over the comms announced.

"Ssssh! Dhumh!" Gundam Fenrir booted up and began walking towards the catapults as the third to be launched.

"Gundam Fenrir, Shinkei Chūshin Let's have fun and try not kill anyone if we can!" Shinkei stated as he began his launch.

"Thssssh!" Fenrir's engines heated up as its thrusters blazed and it blasted out with the help of the catapult a few second after Amusonia had launched.

With Gundam Siren in the front and the Breaker Shot before him they all flew in order as they made their way to their destination a mile away.

"Shinkei, Amusonia enemy in sight prepare to land", Yuri ordered as she lowered her altitude and landed then awaited the other two.

The instant the Shinkei and Amusonia landed, Yuri took out her sniper rifle and took her position.

"My mission are in my sights so try not to get in my way or you might get shot down aswell", Yuri Announced as she aimed at her target and awaited her chance to strike.

"Confirmed three scout units, five assualt units and one Mobile Armor in range. Identifying enemy units to be two RB-79K and one RB-79M in the scouts, three RGM-79F Land Combat Type GM and two RGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom in the assualt with the two Snipers being protected by the the MA registered as MRX-009 Psyco Gundam. I suggest we proceed with extreme caution" Wolx announced. "Kid this seems to be fun don't over do it ok we can never be sure if Fenrir will last much longer since its basically made of junk."

"Ok guys after i take out the scouts I will provide cover fire for you to eliminate the others and just a warning beam shots don't work on that MA" Yuri said as she began her assualt by shooting the RB-79M directly in its core and then firing twice more destroying both other RB types.

Shinkei and Amusonia both blast off towards the enemies and shoved a beam saber into the heads and then cut off the arms disabling two of three of the RGM-79Fs then Shinkei charged towards the final RGM-79F as Amusonia threw two heat axes towards the two hiding Sniper types.

"Enemies disable all thats left is that MA what do we do with it?" Amusonia reported.

Shinkei responded, "Leave him to me i have been itching to try this out. You Ready Wolx?"

"Setting parametres to release stage 2, Psychoframe commencing transformation into Beast Mode, Plasma claws ready Fusion Thrusters charged, Solar Bite on Standby..." Wolx announced as Gundam Fenrir began to transformation into a wolf shape, half the height of the original form then its claws began glowing and the thrusters heated up and began fusing Solar energy and engine fuel.

"Hmmm this might decrease our Solar energy to below 50% so lets hope we don't need to use it for anything later on. Anyways SOLAR BITE GOOOOOO!", Shinkei spoke to himself as Gundam Fenrir blasted off straight at the head of the Psycho Gundam propelled by a black flame with white outlines coming out of its thrusters.

Gundam Fenrir instantly shot through the head and circled back aimed at the lower half and then the arms until only the cockpit remained intact then landed and began to cool down as it reverted back to its original form.

"Kid we got about 35% of Solar energy becareful or we might enter the recharge state again and that won't be nice to witness during the test", Wolx announced to Shinkei.

"Ok but only if we don't need to", replied Shinkei.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! NEW ENEMY UNITS INCOMING" The instant the MA fell a large warship flew overhead and dropped 20 Zaku 2s who instantly began firing down on Shinkei and Amusonia.

Amusonia dodge many of the shots but got hit on the leg as she was able to find cover aimed with her Breaker Shot's special custom Anti-Armor rifle. She and Yuri began their return fire as Shinkei blasted into the air towards the Zakus and armed itself with its beam handguns and fired.

"Enemy shot down count, you have shot down 8 of these units and are currently in still in the lead.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! more enemies incoming two warships flew overhead this time and were both shot down by Amusonia and Yuri as they released 10 MS each and each MS threw two grenade belts towards Shinkei.

Shinkei began firing at the belts while they were near the MS disabling 5 MS in total and removing half the belts now coming towards him. Amusonia shot down 3 MS and was hit by a sniper covered by the falling warships. Yuri instantly shot down the sniper and emptied the remaining of her sniper ammo into the last MS units.

"She is a great shot but what happened with Amusonia i don't read her signal anymore?" Shinkei asked as he keep his focus on fighting.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! NEW ENEMY UNITS INCOMING"

Before even being able to check in on Amusonia 100 RB-79M Types flew in from all directions and began firing on Shinkei's location. Yuri dashed toward Shinkei while throwing all her beam daggers destorying all the missles to Shinkei's left side as he shot down the others to his right side with his beam handguns. After reaching Shinkei they both stood back to back and Yuri activated her NT-D System controlling all her Daggers as Shinkei began shooting down RB-79Ms on his side with his handguns.

"Hahahah so much fun. Argh my head no Wolx no yet please", Shinkei said in pain as Wolx began takeover.

"KID LET ME HANDLE THIS YOU CHECK ON THAT GIRLIE YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU", Wolx said while he now controlled Shinkei's body and Shinkei inside the mind and Fenrir systems.

Yuri began to pierce through the RB-79Ms with her psycontrolled daggers.

After a short moment they wiped out all the enemies in the area. Siren's NT-D System cooled down and Wolx traded places back with Shinkei. Then suddenly before the alarm could sound off Shinkei saw an unknown MS stabbed Gundam Siren in the back it then shut down and fell to the ground. Before he could even move a step towards her he too was stabbed and Gundam Fenrir shut down and fell to the ground with a loud sound.

Author's note: OC update

Shinkei

Age: 19

Height: 6'

Weight: 180lbs

Design: Shinkei now older look slightly muscular and was taller he wore the Pilot's Suit given to him and waa dressed in dark blue from head to toe

Wolx: Shinkei's partner and subpilot also a Synchronizer like Lilac his full name Wanderer On Lightning Exodus shows that he and Lilac have a certain relation but he is older and wiser to their abilities than she is.

Gundam Fenrir: Beast mode now that Wolx had awoken from deep inside Fenrir's system the second stage of the Gundam's Psychoframe's restrictions were removed allowing Shinkei to transfrom Fenrir into Beast mode which was a wolf form which stood about 19m tall and 25min length from head to tail. When transfromed Fenrir's usual feet detaches the armor around the lower sections and moves them upwards to the thigh area this reveals the inner frame which appeared similar to wolves paws. The transfromable mask now moved into position over the humanoid face hiding it completely and forming the wolf head.


	7. Chapter 4 Part A

Author's note: Welcome back from the longest break ever. Here is the new chapters. Like always this story is told from two prespectives and will at times cross over into each other. Enjoy the story and leave a comment for the betterment of the series.

A short while after the loud thump happened, the area was filled with silence causing Yuri to wonder what was occuring around her.

"Argh! Ugh! Move you bunch of metal!" shouted Yuri frustratedly as she shook the control inside her MS cockpit.

"Its no use Yu! Siren has been hit in a vital area which would normally be the dead of a pilot. There are two reasons why u live right now: one Siren's cockpit was built extremely strudy and two, it seems this test was now meant to be life threatening to you three from the start", Lilac stated from the sound system of Gundam Siren.

"Initial Testing Parametres: Level 3 Difficulty Successful. Training Parametres: Engaged, Training Level 4, 5 and 6 CLEARED SUCCESSFULLY. Level 7 FAILED, All allies units disabled", Gundam Siren's monitors lit up displaying information as Lilac read it all loud for Yuri.

"What? What is this about Lilac? Where is this information coming from?", Yuri confused questioned.

"I am reading the information that is on the systems of this battleship", Lilac replied as she continued relaying the information.

"Evaluating Individual Score:

Shot Accuracy: 98%= A

Ammo Expended: 99%= D

Strategic Expertise: B-

Teamwork: A-

Leadership: C-

Survivablity: 25%

Grade: 85%

Passed, 1st Lt Grade

Specialist Class: Sniper, Unit Lead, ?

Assigned Class: Undecided

Recommended: Tatics, Order Flexibility, Ambush Preventions, Ammo Conservation."

"What the hell? Who the hell are they to judge me so critically?" shouted Yuri.

-Radio crackle-"Yuri Nochi, Pilot of the Gundam Siren, a personally made machine with technology identified as PsychoFrame tech. It is not in our interest to learn of how you acquired or even created this machine, but should we be required to, we will destroy both you and it. Now, since the formal part is over, we would like to properly introduce ourselves since it appears that your little sub-pilot has not accessed that information as of yet"-radio crackle- a voice annouced bypassing the sound systems of the Siren.

"Thump! Screechhh! Boom! Whirr!" a series of loud noises accompanied by the shaking of the Siren occured for what seemed to be 15mins before all the outside noises died down.

"Yu we are being moved by some units. Now it appears that there are some people standing infront of Siren", Lilca informed yuri before unlocking the cockpit hatch.

"Yuri Nochi! At last finally face to face", a young man with reddish-brown hair stood on the ground inside the MS docking area Yuri and the other two were in before the mission had started. "I am Amuro Ray, a superior member of this army. Though I am not the one who invited you here, my expertise was required to properly adminster the test this time. I ask that you leave you MS and join your other testers in the debriefing room to hear the results." a man in a white, with red stripes down the sides of the arms and legs, gold rings around the neck, red chest plate and black gloved helmetless Pilot's Suit stated then introduced himself to her.

Yuri stepped out of her machine and dropped down to the floor, afterwhich she walked towards the man clothed in white. "Yuri Nochi, Mercenary Bronze Grade 1. As a candidate to your organization, I am glad for your introductions", Yuri stated her information which was comfirmed by the crewmembers around them.

"Hmmm? Quite the strangest reply. I believe you are by far the person with the weirdest introduction after having finished the trial", Amuro commented as he gripped his chin and turned around before he began to walk away.

"Huh? Superior Officer sir? Is that all what should I be doing next?" questioned Yuri with a confused look.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to further explain. Anyways just follow along to the debriefing room, some topics regarding the trial will be discussed there", Amuro responded without turning around or stopping his stride. Stunned by his actions Yuri followed along silently as they headed out of the room. Upon their exit the crewmen all started to repair the Siren and replense its weapons.

A few minutes of walking down the halls, which were designed much like any random battleship's, the two arrived at their destination. Infront of them stood a grand elegantly design double door made of fine wooden material and engraved with two swords in a cross pattern having the hilt on the upper half of the right door and the tip on the lower half of the left door while the the other swords layed as a mirror of the first; between the hilt and tip of the swords on both doors were 5 stars each; at the area where both swords met in the middle were a sun at the upper half seeming to rise from the blades and a full moon at the lower half appearing as a reflection of the sun.

"Huh? It seems as though this is the room of a noble", Yuri announced as she gazed on the door.

"I think so too at times. I vote against such a showy design, but as you can clearly see here I lost that vote. Anyways don't mind it and let us enter, they are awaiting us", Amuro replied as he reached for the doorknob and twisted them open revealing a large room filled with three desks and chairs in the middle of the room; wall covered in computers and monitors and at the very back of the room was a long semicircular desk which stretched from on side of the three desks to the other and 10 chairs stood evenly spaced behind it. Of the ten chairs 8 were filled by shadowy figures, while Amusonia sat behind the desk on the left in the middle.

"Ah it appears we are not the last one to arrive", Amuro stated as he walked into the room headed to the empty desk and chair to the right in the center of the room and stood beside it.

Yuri dazed by the inner workings of the room slowly went to her appointed position and sat down.

"Yuri do you know what is going on here?" Amusonia inquired.

"Hmmmm? I don't remember ever being close enough with you to be address as such. Also you were here first shouldn't you be enlightening me here?" Yuri replied.

"You don't have to be like that anymore. The testing is done now anyways. Also I, too arrived here not a few minutes ago, and noone told me anything about what is happening right now", Amusonia retorted slightly.

"You have some nerve bringing up the test when you disappeared suddenly leaving us to fend for ourselves. This is why I was complaining about letting you join us in that test. You were dead weight nothing more", stated Yuri.

"Hey! Look this door is wide open shouldn't it be locked?" declared Shinkei, who entered the room. "Also, I think I heard Amusonia's and Yuri's voice just now. Does that mean we are the last here Hanano?"

The girls hearing this turned their heads towards the opened door where Shinkei stood.

"Well you are the one who wanted to repair your own MS. I am surprised at how long it took to convince you to leave it for the crewmembers", a female voice responded as a darken skin girl standing at 4'10" with shaggy white hair and silvery-greyish eyes walked into the room after Shinkei. The girl was dressed in a one piece shoulderless long sleeved white dress, which had frills at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress which reach just below her knees, along with a frilly 1" strap over the shoulder to assist in keeping the dress on.

"You may have a point there, but since I made it myself wouldn't it be better that I atleast lead them in repairing Fenrir?" explained Shinkei.

"You help isn't necessary for that. We have the best mechanic squad in this organization. Although our best isn't in this specific ship, they should have it running at its best when you are ready for it next", Hanano replied.

"Let's not keep them waiting any longer then", Shinkei stated as he grasped one of the door and closed it behind Hanano then reached for the other door. The two then walked towards the center of the room where Shinkei sat down in the middle chair, while Hanano stood on the left side next to Amusonia.

"With all members present we shall begin the discussions", Announced the man seating in the middle chair of the semi-circular desk.

"Nikola! Don't get comfortable in my chair", Hanano stated as she glared at him.

"This is simply due to the laws of the Gallants, which were established by you madam Brave", Nikola replied.

"Sigh! Whatever, I had to bring in this guy because you guys could never find them youselves. Anyways as per the laws: any who is responsible for the recruitment of an individual must be exempted from the voting process. Me and Amuro is here for their appeals only so get on with the meeting.

"It is as she said, so my fellow Gallants it is time to present our finding to these individuals", Nikola stated as information from the earlier test appeared on all the monitor screens in the room.

"Firstly, as a Team their performance was adequate enough for people who just met", declared the lady in the furthest right of the semi-circle.

"Tesla, even though I understand what you mean it appears two of them have know each other for a while", the man third to the left from the center said.

"Litch, that is another issue we must discuss. This third child was a late addition was she not?" the woman to the left of Tesla stated.

"She is not really of much concern right now. We added her due to the request of candidate Shinkei, so the highest position she can be given falls under the laws of recruitment as well. Should there be need for it later, then we shall reconvene again at that time. Nothing further on this matter", Hanano interupted and explained.

"Yes, now can we move along to the main topics for this gathering. Candidates Yuri Nochi and Shinkei Chuushin for the position of Watcher Operatives. And, I know what you all may think. These two being placed at the second rank alive should be reflected in their skills during the testing. I know someone caused them to experience the Experts lower level training sequences", declared Amuro.

Author's note:

Character Info:

Name: Amuro Ray

Category: Newtype, Full Awakened

MS: Nu Finish Gundam Mk 0


	8. Chapter 4 Part B

Author's note: Welcome back from the longest break ever. Here is the new chapters. Like always this story is told from two prespectives and will at times cross over into each other. Enjoy the story and leave a comment for the betterment of the series.

"Hey Wolx! What do you think of the last enemies that appeared? They seemed to be using superior cloaking tech to me", Shinkei said as he sat still inside the blacken cockpit of the downed Fenrir Gundam.

"Hmmmm? With a little bit of an upgrade they won't matter as much, but until we can do that I suggest we should think of some ways to counteract those types", Wolx responded. "By the way kid it appears as though I can get some information on the test, do you care to hear it?"

"Nah! But for a while now I have been feeling like someone has been moving us, they stopped so I guess it is safe to exit now. Can I have you open the hatch for me?", Shinkei replied as he unfastened himself from his seat and stepped to the cockpit hatch. The door whirred open and he climbed out of the MS glancing around seeing what appears to be a single use MS hanger unit and numerous crewmembers scattered around the room. He jumped down to the ground after witnessing the crewmembers seeming to repair the Fenrir.

"Hey! Who told you that you can fix my Fenrir?", shouted Shinkei as he safely landed due to the cockpit cable. The crewmembers, who were near the foot of Fenrir all stepped away leaving him surrounded.

"Guys why are you blocking the way to the MS?" asked a darken skin girl standing at 4'10" with shaggy white hair and silvery-greyish eyes walked into the room after Shinkei. The girl was dressed in a one piece shoulderless long sleeved white dress, which had frills at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress which reach just below her knees, along with a frilly 1" strap over the shoulders to assist in keeping the dress on.

"Madam Brave! The pilot is outside the cockpit and causing us some trouble", replied a crewmember.

"Hmmm? Let me take care of this. Can I get a path to him now?", the girl stated.

"Clear a path for Commander Saboten!", shouted the crewmember as they all opened a path to Shinkei.

"Shinkei Chuushin, I am Hanano Saboten the one who invited you here. I know this will be our first time officially meeting...", Hanano stated.

"What do you mean by that? I believe we met before a few times, although I guess we never really introduced ourselves to each other then", Shinkei interupted.

"Huh? How do you know it was me?" surprised at his declaration Hanano asked.

"What do you mean? Whenever you were around, it would be in some kind of obvious disguise", Shinkei said.

"They are not!" exclaimed Hanano.

"They were totally obvious", retorted Shinkei. The two then entered a back and forth about Hanano disguises for a few minutes.

"Enough! We aren't getting anywhere with this and we will be late for the meeting. Why are you not allowing the crewmembers to do their jobs?", Hanano said.

"Well they were aiming to touch my Fenrir without my permission, how would you react to something like that?" Shinkei said.

"Hmmm? Looking at that mass of junk over there, I wouldn't care so much if others touched it", Hanano stated as she scanned Gundam Fenrir from top to bottom.

"Hey! What are you calling junk, although I did make it out of parts I salvaged from wreckages. This is the results of all my hard work and time. Something I made by my own hands and it is quite a challenge to handle at times", Shinkei exclaimed.

"Whatever! We don't have time for this right now. In anycase should you be accepted in the organization, we would assist you in any form of improvements you would care to make on it", Hanano stated.

"Really! Is that for real? Will I be able to design and assist when that time comes around?" Shinkei asked filled with excitement after hearing this.

"Woah! Slow down! It will only happened if you were successful and if you after some time when you are place in active duty. So you shouldn't be getting so excited until after we reach the meeting area and hear the results", Hanano tried to kill Shinkei's sparked interest.

"Nah, We definitely made it. Otherwise, why would we be placed in personal hangers instead of the group hangers from the Test earlier?" Shinkei explained. "Anyways, you said earlier that we need to go somewhere, so let's go already."

Shinkei sprinted out of the area still excited about the news he had just heard. Hanano chased after him shouting, "Wait! Do you even know where to go for the meeting?"

Stopping in his place instantly Shinkei said, "Not really, I kinda forgot to ask Wolx about the layout of the ship earlier."

"Sigh! Well it isn't the way you are going now. Its the other way, you need to remember it unless you want to get lost and die in this ship", Hanano state as they turned around and headed the opposite direction.

As they were walking Hanano stared at him wondering about what made him draw such a conclusion before, then said, "I think I should explain something to you right now."

"Really, what would that be?" Shinkei responded as he followed beside her.

"Well, first that docking area is just for adjustments and the like before being launched, while the personal one you were in is actually for when the MS are on standby", Hanano explained.

"What do you mean by telling me that?" Shinkei asked.

"I mean, you can't use that as a reason to tell if you passed or not. Also while I am at it, I should explain that your trial was longer and more difficult than what was arranged. We should go hear out the reason why this happened", Hanano continued explaining.

"What!? So, do you guys just use those for guests or something then?" Shinkei asked slightly disappointed.

"Of all I just said, that is what concerns you the most?" Hanano state.

"Well I mean we got most of the enemies in the test so if that isn't worthy of something then what is? Also just how many of those hangers are on this ship?" Shinkei explained.

"I guess when you put it that way then. Also, do you mean the unregistered hangers only or the total sum of hangers: unregistered, elite, and reserved? In any case the total is something like 150 slots", Hanano said.

"Whistle! That's a crazy lot. I get that this ship is huge but seriously.", Shinkei expressed just before the two started hearing chatter coming from a room with an open door. They continued forward to the room which was their destination.

"You don't have to be like that anymore. The testing is done now anyways. Also I, too arrived here not a few minutes ago, and noone told me anything about what is happening right now", Amusonia retorted slightly.

"You have some nerve bringing up the test when you disappeared suddenly leaving us to fend for ourselves. This is why I was complaining about letting you join us in that test. You were dead weight nothing more", stated Yuri.

"Hey! Look this door is wide open shouldn't it be locked?" declared Shinkei, who entered the room. "Also, I think I heard Amusonia's and Yuri's voice just now. Does that mean we are the last here Hanano?"

The girls hearing this turned their heads towards the opened door where Shinkei stood.

"Well you are the one who wanted to repair your own MS. I am surprised at how long it took to convince you to leave it for the crewmembers", a female voice responded as Hanano walked inside.

"You may have a point there, but since I made it myself wouldn't it be better that I atleast lead them in repairing Fenrir?" explained Shinkei.

"You help isn't necessary for that. We have the best mechanic squad in this organization. Although our best isn't in this specific ship, they should have it running at its best when you are ready for it next", Hanano replied.

"Let's not keep them waiting any longer then", Shinkei stated as he grasped one of the door and closed it behind Hanano then reached for the other door. The two then walked towards the center of the room where Shinkei sat down in the middle chair, while Hanano stood on the left side next to Amusonia.

"With all members present we shall begin the discussions", Announced the man seating in the middle chair of the semi-circular desk.

"Nikola! Don't get comfortable in my chair", Hanano stated as she glared at him.

"This is simply due to the laws of the Gallants, which were established by you madam Brave", Nikola replied.

"Sigh! Whatever, I had to bring in this guy because you guys could never find them youselves. Anyways as per the laws: any who is responsible for the recruitment of an individual must be exempted from the voting process. Me and Amuro is here for their appeals only so get on with the meeting.

"It is as she said, so my fellow Gallants it is time to present our finding to these individuals", Nikola stated as information from the earlier test appeared on all the monitor screens in the room.

"Firstly, as a Team their performance was adequate enough for people who just met", declared the lady in the furthest right of the semi-circle.

"Tesla, even though I understand what you mean it appears two of them have know each other for a while", the man third to the left from the center said.

"Litch, that is another issue we must discuss. This third child was a late addition was she not?" the woman to the left of Tesla stated.

"She is not really of much concern right now. We added her due to the request of candidate Shinkei, so the highest position she can be given falls under the laws of recruitment as well. Should there be need for it later, then we shall reconvene again at that time. Nothing further on this matter", Hanano interupted and explained.

"Yes, now can we move along to the main topics for this gathering. Candidates Yuri Nochi and Shinkei Chuushin for the position of Watcher Operatives. And, I know what you all may think. These two being placed at the second rank alive should be reflected in their skills during the testing. I know someone caused them to experience the Experts lower level training sequences", declared Amuro.

Author's note:

Character Info:

Name: Hanano Kaika

Category: Overtyper, Ex-Driver

MS: D'Void Abyss


End file.
